


Angel

by TheAO3DreamWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAO3DreamWalker/pseuds/TheAO3DreamWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei and Tadashi are happily married and they're expecting their first child. Tadashi is convinced to take some lessons from his friends and ends up joining the program and the this is where everything goes haywire. Or, in which case, everyone is just pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

“U-um, Kei?” Said person looked up and saw his freckled husband nervously playing with the hem of his sweater and chewing on his bottom lip. All in all, this was a cute sight for the blond. 

 

“Yeah?” His husband shifted his eyes before looking at him again. 

 

“M-my… My friends wants me to go to their pregnancy sessions that they have.” He tilted his head and stared at Kei expectantly. How the hell was he supposed to say no to that? 

 

“Sure.” Tadashi’s eyes lit up and he climbed on top of Kei and wrapped him in a hug. “Thank you, Kei!” 

 

“Okay, okay. I get, just try not to hurt the baby while you’re at it.” Tadashi was currently five months pregnant right now and Kei thought that it was adorable in every way. Especially when he wakes up to find his loveable husband wearing one of his shirts just because he was actually big enough to wear it. 

 

“Of course Tsukki!” 

 

“That old nickname again?” 

 

“Yep! because I know you love it!” 

 

Kei just attacked his husband with kisses all over his face and neck. 

~~~~

What a sight to behold. Tadashi was currently checking himself if he looked good enough which Kei answered with “You’re fine. You’re all pretty much the same sizes anyways, right?” The glare he got was enough for him to shut up. One thing about pregnant people is that they get so offended when you mention anything about fat or weight. Another was that they have so many mood changes. He's just glad that his freckled angel possess none of those. 

 

“Hey, I really look fine though, right?” He was rubbing circles on his tummy with a frown on his face. He wore one of Kei’s plain white t-shirt with a beige color and black sweats. In his eyes, Tadashi is beautiful, no matter what he wears. 

 

“I’m sure you look fine. Like I’ve been saying the whole time, you guys are all pretty much in the same state. It doesn’t matter what you wear.” There was still a frown on his face but he was finally looking at Kei. He sighed before smiling. 

 

“You still need help with that tie?” he pointed at the black tie that was around his neck. He smirked. “”Not really but I love to see you struggle with me.” 

 

Tadashi stared at him before laughing. “You’re hopeless Kei.” 

 

“Says the one who spent his whole morning looking at himself in the mirror.” 

 

Fifteen minutes and a hundred more kisses later, Kei was finally on his way to the door at exactly 6:30. “When are you gonna be home? Do you need me to drop you off?” 

 

Tadashi lightly hit his husbands shoulder. “I’ll be back before you know it and no, I don’t need you to drop me off. It’s just a block or two from here.” 

 

“What?” Kei ceased all the pushings and shovings he got and almost glared at his husband. “A ‘block or two?’ That’s too far of a walk for you. I’m not gonna let you walk that far.” He was ready to put up with his pregnant husband and be late to work when he was pushed outside his own home by his own husband. 

 

“Go to work Tsukki!” Tadashi stuck his tongue out at Kei and shoved the door on his face. 

 

“Wow…” Kei stared at his door dumbstruck. “I am so loved by my husband and child.” 

 

It was a miracle to say that he made to work on time considering he spent his whole morning wasting a good amount of time just staring at his door in shock that his lovely husband just kicked him out of his own home. They one they settled in and made a baby. The very one that he proposed to him in and married him in. 

~~~~

Opening the door to his home and smelling soup in the air melted his heart. He shut the door and made his way into the kitchen. His lovely husband in all his glory was still in the same outfit but the glow around him was different and Kei found that he liked it very much. Tadashi turned around and as soon as he sees Kei’s face he breaks out into a smile. 

 

“Tsukki! Welcome back!” He came up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around him and his baby bump. He kissed his neck and elicited giggles from the other. 

 

“How was it?” 

 

Tadashi turned around and pecked him on the nose and turned off the stove. “It was fun and I made new friends! Shouyou and Hitoka was right. Everyone there was very nice and welcoming.” 

 

“That's good.” he mumbled into Tadashi’s neck and for some reason he wanted to tease him. “I’m happy if you’re happy.” 

 

“Kei?” 

 

“You’re dropping our last names now?” 

 

Tadashi chuckled before answering. “You know that I only call you that when I feel affectionate towards you.” 

 

“So, right now you don’t feel affectionate towards me?” 

 

“Kei!” Tadashi whined. 

 

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just teasing you.” 

 

Tadashi pouted at him before continuing. “On Saturday and Sundays um, everyone attending has to bring their significant other. Will you come with me?” 

 

“Are you stupid? Of course I’d go with you. Besides, if it’s not me, who else would go with you?” 

 

Tadashi stared at him before smiling and hugging him. “I love you Tsukki.” 

 

Kei smiled back and returned the hug. “I love you too Yamaguchi.” 

~~~~

Apparently, Tadashi enjoys the sessions way too much Kei notes three days later as he watches his husband text on his phone. He admits, he’s very jealous. One is because Tadashi rubs his belly while smiling at his phone. Two, he barely notices Kei. And lastly, three, he always talks about everything that they do. It’s very cute how he gets excited and all but Kei doesn’t know how to deal with it. 

 

“Ah! Again?” Tadashi whined as he set his phone down and rushed to the bathroom. Kei feels bad that he has to use the restroom every now and then because of his bladder problems and such but right now he has an itch. The itch to check his husbands phone so he does. 

 

Sender: Oikawa-san 

 

Yama-chan~!!!! I can’t wait to see you again. I miss you so much I wish that we lived in the same neighborhood or maybe, even the same house? Huh? Yama-chan, what do you think? Should we live together? I’m ready for you!!! 

 

Weird. He’s pretty sure that they were all pregnant married males. If so, why is this one suggesting to hook up? With his Tadashi over all. He’s somewhat more curious than jealous at this point. His jealousy is still there but it’s somewhat settled now. This conversation doesn’t really give off that ‘I’m gonna steal your husband’ vibe so he’s not worried. For now, that is. He’ll just wait for Tadashi to tell him whenever he feels comfortable. 

 

Tadashi comes back, reads the email, smiles, laughs and replies back. Kei sighs loudly and that finally gets his attention. “Are you okay Kei?” He just shakes his head and Tadashi goes right ahead back to texting and smiling and being cute and all that other adorable stuff he does that Kei just can’t hate. 

~~~~

Their same morning routine and then it’s back to work for Kei. He spends his morning and afternoon thinking about giving Tadashi a surprise at his sessions but feels conflicted to do so. 

 

“Hey, what would you do if your husband looks suspicious, like he’s you know, doing stuff behind your back?” Kei asks one of his coworkers who stared dumbstruck at him, mouth agape. “Well?” he asked again, this time more irritatedly. 

 

Kinoshita stands up in a salute and answers, “I would certainly find out what it is sir!” 

 

Kei narrowed his eyes at him. “What’s up with the ‘sir?’ Besides, you’re older than me.” 

 

“I know, I just wanted to fit the role.” 

 

Kei rolled his eyes before grabbing his coat and leaving for the exit. 

 

“You’re really taking my advice?!” Kinoshita yells and he just shrugged him off as if nothing was wrong. He passes his boss and explains, “I have something urgent.” Ukai just sighs and drops the papers in his hands as he mumbles out a “Kids these, days. Does everything for love and only that.” 

 

He reached pulled out his keys as he neared his car and immediately drove off. I wasn’t that he didn’t trust Tadashi, heck, he trusts Tadashi more than he trusts himself but this was different. Tadashi has never once mentioned to him about this Oikawa and it nerves him. He drove around the neighborhood looking for the right place, Kurasuno Baby Care Center. He thought that it would be bigger but it was just in fact a small gym. He parked his car and took deep breaths. He was going to do. He was really going to meet his husband at his pregnancy sessions to confirm if he was cheating or not. That made him feel disgusted of himself for not trusting his husband but he was jealous. 

 

He pushed the double doors opened and walked in. Tadashi was currently squished in what Kei assumed to be a hug between two pregnant people. This person was not taller than Kei but taller than Tadashi and had him in a tight hug as the two plump bellies were skin tight against each other. 

 

“Yama-chan! I love you the most! You’re just perfect to me in every way!” This… sounded oddly familiar to Kei. It couldn’t be… could it? 

 

“Oikawa-san, thank you for saying that but, I think you can let me go now.” came the sweet voice of his freckled angel and relief washed over Kei. 

 

“Um, excuse me. How may I help you?” Kei looked down and saw another pregnant person with silver hair and a beauty mark under his eye. 

 

“Kei!” Tadashi yelled and he looked back at his smiling husband, noticing that the other hugging him frowned. 

 

“That’s your husband? Why do you all have hot and sexy husbands?” Oikawa whined. Tadashi broke from their hug and ran towards Kei and hugged him tightly. 

 

“I assume that this man is your husband?” asked the person with the silver hair. 

 

“Yes!” Tadashi yelled excitedly and grabbed at Kei’s arm. “I want to introduce you to my friends.” Shit. Looking into Tadashi’s eyes that’s radiating admiration and love, how could he say no? And that’s how he spent the longest twenty minutes of his life learning the names of Tadashi’s pregnant friends. How lovely. 

 

“Kei?” Tadashi asks him quietly when they were alone in the corner of the small gym. “I’m kind of craving for something right now. I think It might be ice cream.” 

 

He wants to pull at his hair and scream out ‘What do you mean you think?!’ but quickly realised that this was the love of his life and simply cannot resist or say no to those beautiful puppy dog eyes. 

 

Kei has come to realise that the next time he steps a foot into this building, he should bring snacks and treats for them because when he arrives back at the gym with three bags of ice cream with like maybe a thousand flavors, an empty wallet and the faces that screams out ‘You are the best!’ he is internally crying. He’s gonna be more poor than he ever was back in highschool and that thought alone scared him. 

 

“I love you,” Tadashi whispered in his ears as he leaned against him eating his cherry flavored ice cream happily. 

 

Kei sighs and kisses his temples muttering an “I love you too.” 

~~~~

“Iwaizumi!” Kuroo yells out as he runs to Iwa’s table. He slams his hands on the table as he stares heatedly into Iwa’s eyes. 

 

“What?” Iwa asks uninterested in where the conversation was going to lead to. 

 

“Who is this so called Tadashi? Kenma’s been saying some good stuff about him. I wanna know who he is!” 

 

“Yeah! Me too!” Bokuto yelled in protest as he also nears the table and pulls out a chair for him to sit. One by one, each of their friends made their way to the table. 

 

“Keiji always comes home and the first thing you hear out of his mouth is, ‘Tadashi was very cute today.’ That pisses me off more than that guy who tried to flirt and hit on my Keiji!” Bokuto all but yelled. 

 

“Yeah! Kenma is all like, ‘Tadashi is cute, like Shouyou,’ and he never talks! How is that even possible?!” 

 

“W-well, Yuu has been very excited also. He keeps talking about this Tadashi person but I don't really know how to deal with it.” 

 

“My husband comes home and he looks very satisfied too!” Tanaka roared. “We have to show this guy who we are! Are you guys with me?!” 

 

“Why am I the center of this conversation?” Iwa asks, looking at Kuroo, the bastard who implanted this seed that this Tadashi guy was evil and needed to be washed by Holy Water or something. 

 

“Because! Your husband is the one who flirts with him, obviously.” 

 

“When does he ever not?” Iwa asks back irritated. 

 

“I-I think we should just settle this on Saturday.” Asahi calmly suggests. 

 

“Fine!” They all yelled out in unison and parted, each mumbling something incoherent under their breath. 

 

Iwaizumi sighs. Whether or not if Tooru’s here, his life always seem to be wasting away in pointless stuff. 

~~~~

Kuroo, Bokuto, Tanaka and the rest all jammed through the double doors as if their life depended on it. 

 

“Hey! Who is Tadashi!?” Kuroo yelled out suddenly. 

 

“U-um, you asked f-for me?” came a timid and shy voice and they all looked at what seemed to be a freckled angel who God has given to the Earth as a gift or some sort because this guy was not what they expected him to be. His disheveled greenish-brownish hair that sticks up everywhere and that flyaway hair at the top that sticks out like an antenna, the freckles dusted across his cheeks that marked him as special and that baby belly of his that had the rest of the men piled by the door question themselves why had they not thought about this before hurting the innocent baby fawn before them? 

 

“Y-you’re Tadashi?” Asahi finally muttered and if the angel before them wasn’t already heavenly enough, he nodded his head and gave them a smile that let them taste what heaven really is. 

 

Yes, Kenma was not lying when he said that Tadashi had been a mistake to have been born on Earth and not something heavenlier. 

 

Keiji’s claim that the boy was so sweet you’d wish that you were the one married to him is so true Bokuto has to contain his tears. 

 

Yuu’s constant praises of the boy saying that he is an angel sent from above or maybe, he’s really just the epitome of a mother and is actually going to give birth to an angel and then he would go off on his own saying about how cool of a movie that would be. 

 

Tanaka thought Chikara was trying to mess with him and get him jealous or something similar to that but what he sees before his eyes is true. Whoever this freckled angel is married to, should be the happiest man on Earth. 

 

“I-is there um, something you need from me?” he tilted his head and they all just collapsed. 

 

“Thank the heavens.” Tanaka said. 

 

“There really is a God above isn't there?” Kuroo asked. 

 

“Yes, there must be one because, there is no way that this creature is anything but an angel.” Bokuto added. 

 

Asahi and the rest nodded as they lay there on the floor by the door. 

 

“Are you guys okay? Should I call your husband's or…” 

 

“Shush, angel. You have no obligation to interact with us creatures of the underworld.” Kuroo said in a poetic sense. 

 

“Yes, he is right. We are horrible creatures to have thought that an angel like you would commit one of the very worst crimes.” Tanaka added. 

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Tadashi asked in confusion. 

 

“Just let them be. Come on Tadashi.” Keiji grabbed the younger by the arm and dragged him away from the men lying on the floor. 

 

“That’s right, walk away from us, you innocent creatures. Don’t speak to us evil and sinful beings!” Kuroo yelled out again. 

 

“Can you believe that we actually touched those beautiful things?!” Bokuto cried out. 

 

“No, don’t remind me Bokuto!” Tanaka yelled beside him. 

 

Tadashi frowned. “Are you sure they’re alright?” 

 

“Yes, they are. They’re just being weird right now.” Keiji assured him. 

 

Iwaizumi and Tsukishima walked in together and looked at the men lying by their feet as they walked in. 

 

“Do you believe what we just saw?” Kuroo asked. 

 

Kei looked at the, before answering, “Let me guess, heaven?” 

 

“How’d you know, bro?” Bokuto asked in amazement. 

 

Kei frowned at them, not expecting such childish answers from grown men. “I was being sarcastic.” he said before chuckling to himself. 

 

Tanaka shot and pointed at Kei. “You! You’re the one married to Tadashi right?!” 

 

Kei nodded as he stepped over them, ignoring their yells about angels or something. Kageyama and Iwazumi was steps behind him. 

 

“Kenma-chan! Please marry me!” Tooru yelled out. 

 

“I’m already married Tooru. And I don’t think yelling would be good for your baby.” Kenma said with a frown. 

 

Tooru was situated in between Kenma’s legs as their tummies touched each other. What a weird sight to behold. 

 

“No! Why won’t you marry me?! Iwa-chan doesn’t even care about me!” Tooru glanced at Iwa and pouted into Kenma’s belly.

 

“Is he sick or something?” Kei quietly asked Iwaizumi. 

 

“No, just very emotional and clingy.” 

 

Kei looked at Tooru before patting Iwa’s arm. “You’ve had it tough buddy.” 

 

“I could say the same to you.” Iwa pointed at the bags Kei held in his hands and that was when Kei realised that he had actually bought something for their pregnant husbands and groaned. 

 

He walked over to his husband and sat down with his head in Tadashi’s lap. “I’m so tired. Can you be my pillow?” 

 

Tadashi gave him a warm smile. “Of course, Tsukki.” 

 

And that’s when Kei remembers why he liked it whenever Tadashi called him ‘Tsukki.’ It just held so much love and memories for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> There was so much that I wanted to do but it's very late now (2:09) and I want to go to sleep. Honestly, I wrote this in one day. I don't expect it to be good. Merry Christmas Eve everyone!!!!


End file.
